He flies to the Motherland
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: Another inspired story, guys! This time from Love of the Loved by pulling-the-puzzles-apart. Basically, what if Burt didn't actually have cancer, but Blaine did?


**A/N: This story is inspired by** _Love of the Loved_ ( wwwfanfictionnet/s/9706224/1/Love-of-the-Loved **) by** _pulling-the-puzzles-apart_ **(** u/4410212/pulling-the-puzzles-apart **). Same concept, different execution. Sorry, but, this one's a downer...Hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

"Who's winning?" Kurt asked, pretending to care about the game as he took a seat next to his dad on the couch.

"Celtics," Burt and Blaine said exactly simultaneously.

Kurt put a napkin on his father's knee and honestly couldn't be more disinterested. Kurt's faux intrigue only lasted a few more seconds before...

"Ok, I trade," Kurt said, grabbing his Vogue with intrigue.

Blaine groaned as he shoved his fist in his wallet, handing over a wad of ones to Burt. Kurt rolled his eyes, seeing their bet has made it to an end.

"Pay up Anderson," Burt said, laughing, "You may have dated him, but I raised him, I know my son."

"Oh, you couldn't have toughed it out for a few more seconds Kurt," Blaine said, while Kurt just quietly shook his head and mouthed a simple 'no'. How could he be fooled? Kurt didn't love sports. He hated sports. Kurt loved scarves.

"So," Burt continued, obviously trying to break the silent tension that hung in the air..."Graduating? Plans for the future?" he asked.

Blaine looked gulped quietly. He hadn't spoken to Kurt about his future since they broke up. He didn't want to offend Kurt with his intrigue with NYADA. He knew what he wanted to do he wanted to make sure Kurt was comfortable with it...

"Well I haven't talked about this with Kurt and I wouldn't do anything to make him feel uncomfortable but I was thinking of applying to NYADA." Blaine couldn't help but look at Kurt. "Would that be ok?"

Kurt nodded and half smiled at the news, "I think that'll be great," Kurt bit his lip in concern at the expression on Blaine's face. Blaine simply turned back to the television and tried to watch the game.

"Me too." Blaine popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth and continued his attention to the game playing on the screen. Fear bubbled within Blaine. Could he tell him? Or would the pain be too much to face...?

* * *

"So...are you gonna tell 'em?" Blaine looked up at Burt as they washed dishes while Kurt got gifts set up in the living room. Blaine sighed and took a deep breath.

"Maybe...I don't know. I mean...we're not together. I don't see why it would really matter." Burt stopped dead in his tracks and looked Blaine right in these eyes.

"Now look at me," And Blaine did just that, "If you don't tell him, and you end up dying, hypothetically, of course." Blaine nods. "He would beat himself up and blame himself for you not telling _him._ He'll blame it all on _him._ Him and _only him._ He'll blame himself for being closed off and not creating a comfortable space for you to air your concern for your own health. And as someone you love deeply...you won't just be denying _him_ the news, but also denying yourself what could be a final truth of yourself _to him._ Do you want that?" Blaine shook his head. Of course, he didn't. He loved Kurt more than anything in the entire world. And the lie is already eating himself up...

"God...I need to tell him..." Burt nodded and motioned him over to Kurt. Which Blaine gave another nod in response. Blaine sheepishly walked over and gulped one last time before getting Kurt's attention. "Uh...Kurt?" The older boy looked up and Blaine gasped quietly. Kurt was so...gorgeous. Beautiful. It still took his breath away... "Can we...maybe talk outside real quick before we open gifts?" Kurt seemed a little confused but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah...sure."

* * *

After walking around in silence for about an hour, Kurt and Blaine reached the spot where they broke up. Blaine paused in his step and looked around. Tears began to well as the horrible memory came back to him...

* * *

 _"How could you do this?"_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"I mean...did you even think about what you were doing?"_

 _"No. I wasn't."_

 _The air between then was dry and cold. Just like the distance that seeped from their words. For the first time ever with them...They were both distant and practically emotionless..._

 _"All I can say is...I'm sorry..." And with that, Kurt left Blaine crying his eyes out by himself for an hour before returning to the loft and laying Kurt's bed with him. But for the first time, he never felt so far from the boy-no-_ man _, that he loved..._

 _Why did he do this...? Why...?_

* * *

And out of nowhere...Blaine began to cry once more. "God...not again." Blaine fell on his knees to the ground and sob. Why did he have to fuck everything all up? Everything was fine...well, not _fine_ , but at the very least _manageable._ They could've just talked it out but no. He ruined everything. Everything they had...and even the possibility of a future with Kurt...

"B?" Kurt held the smaller boy close and rubbed his back softly and with comfort seeping out the tips of his fingers and into Blaine's spine. "Are you ok?"

Blaine just shook his head. His eyes bright red from all the crying. "No...I-I." And with one last sniff, he revealed the truth, "Your dad...he doesn't have cancer. I do."

And there it was. No turning back now.


End file.
